HCS 167 Meters of Pure Jurisprudence
The HCS 167 Meters of Pure Jurisprudence (or "Prudence") is a House Crux ship tasked with hunting and eliminating synths and enforcing Imperial Justice across the sector. The Prudence currently operates with a crew of ~90 officers including Booker Greaves, Jaycen Argus, Limmar Riley and Nomi Qa'a has the capacity for a total complement of over two hundred total including prisoner capacity. General Model Information: “When chasing justice, do not use blunt tools, your wits must be as sharp as your axe” - Oberste Scharfrichterin Crux Krüger Kiara The Elanus-Model Advanced Police Cruiser was designed over 70 years ago by a joint Fornax-Crux initiative to design a more flexible, multi-role patrol cruiser than the previous Leptodon model. The Leptodon had been designed as a war ship with budgets only allocated to weapon and defence systems, making it unsuitable for rescue and humanitarian missions. Sleek, modular, expensive -the Elanus Ship Frame solved the need for a more versatile ship. Being able to easily pack a punch and take a hit, the cruiser comes with an assortment of other state of the art technologies and equipment; Laboratory Facilities for on site criminal forensics and investigations, as well as an expanded medical facility to assist in emergencies. These additions greatly increasing the utility of the Elanus to House Crux Operations. The Spike drive was also upgraded from a Mk2 to Mk3, allowing the Elanus greater flexibility when responding to system emergencies. The Elanus was also designed with collaboration in mind, with space being allocated for Aquilla, Fornax and Crux Mechs, along with bays for two Fornax Astro-Fighter craft. With the intention of expanding relations this the other Houses the ship was also designed to provide luxury accommodations for the high ranking officials from the other Houses. The Elanus also uses multiple gravity planes, with half the ship being on a plane horizontal to the hull so there is a great deal of space for storing equipment, vehicles and fighters, with the other being on the vertical plane, allowing for maximum usage of the available hull space As with all Crux ships, the Elanus Model was designed to assist Crux operations in the Empire, namely the maintenance of peace and the pursuit of criminals. It is equipped with security cells that can hold up to 100 criminals at once, if needed, and a mobile courtroom where the ships Richter can hold trials and pronounce sentences if the ship is far from nearby habitation with such facilities. The ship was designed to spend one or two months operating in a system independently. However, the ship has limited repair facilities and no method of collecting its own fuel. As such it must remain close to sources of fuel, and rarely goes on extended patrols outside civilized space like some of the smaller, long range Crux patrol craft. However these drawbacks are offset by the Elanus‘s superior utility, speed and, if needed, combat potential. The ship has myriad facilities so it can fulfil multiple roles: * Ship’s Bridge & Sensor Tower * LINE Navigational Computer Core - (Vela Operated) * Main Computer Core * Fusion Reactor * Escape Pods * Forensic Lab * Extended Medical Bay * Ship Hangars * Mech Bays & Simulators * Armoury & Ship’s Locker * Combat Simulator & Gymnasium * Repair Workshop * Ship’s Bar * Ship’s Mess * Officer’s Mess * Luxury Officer and House Official Quarters * Prisoner Cells - capacity for 100 prisoners (multiple occupancy). * Richter’s Court. Model Overview: * Builders - Fornax * Operators - Crux * Cost - 18,630,000 * Built - 3124-Present * In commission - 3125-Present * Shipyard - Artis Navalia * Number Currently Active - Under Crux Operative Protection Order XX.43712 General characteristics: * Type - Crux enforcement ship (Fleet Cruiser Category) * Displacement - 52,300 tons * Length - 104 m * Width- 33m * Height- 167 m * Installed Power - Estrela Brilhante LXVII Condensed Fusion Power core * Propulsion - Mk.3 Fornax Drive Core * Range - Six Galactic-Hexes * Endurance - 60 days at full crew capacity * Ships and Landing Craft Carried - Drop Pod, 2x Fighter-class ships * Complement - 50 core crew, 45 mission crew, maximum carrying capacity 200 * Cargo - 400 Tons * Sensors and processing systems - * Daleko Od Sebe - Survey Sensor Array * Idaina Sakuzu-ka - Advanced Navigation Computer * Armament * 1x Gravimetric Eddie Lance Disruptor GELD * 1x Magnetic Area Denial Kinetic Artillery Telemetry MADKAT History: * 3124 - Constructions started on HCS One Hundred and Sixty Seven Meters of Pure Jurisprudence (HCS Prudence). * 3125 - HCS Prudence complete - entered service in Crux Enforcement Fleet, Shakedown Cruise commences. * 3126 to 3177 - Enters full service and patrols Imperial space under various Kapitäns. * 3177 - Crux Reveals Cygnus’s treachery - HCS Prudence cruises outside Imperial Core reduced. * 3178 - War Against the Artifacts Commences, ship is outfitted with an upgraded weapons and armour to protect and fight against House Cygnus attack. * 3180 - Bombing of Gats begins - Ship present as a picket ship to assist heavier armed ships. * 3182 - House Cygnus Escape Gats, HCS Prudence’s fusion core is damaged attempting an intercept as they escape. * 3182 - Ship is set to be stripped and refitted due to damage, pushed back to allow for more combat oriented ships to be repaired first. * 3185 - HCS Prudence’s repairs begin . * 3186 - Repairs completed, HCS Prudence’s returns to limited patrols. * 3195 - HCS Prudence is sent for full refit with the rest of her Model to bring it up to modern standards. Refit schedule falls behind due to continued war stance. * 3198 - War Ends with Cygnus Emperor’s death, Ship is completely stripped and updated to accommodate its enhanced duties both within and outside the empire. * 3199 - Full refit of the ship codenamed Project Adrestia is completed, ship begins and completes shakedown cruise, and returns to active patrol. * 3200 - Ship travels to Eriopei, retires a synth on Mumeri. Category:Show NPCs Category:Space Ships